


Ne Me Quitte Pas

by caswell



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caswell/pseuds/caswell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu is leaving, and Yosuke is terrified, because everybody always leaves him -- but maybe this time it'll be different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ne Me Quitte Pas

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory "Yosuke crying over Yu leaving" fic because I am unoriginal and I love souyo tbh
> 
> Originally posted on my writing blog (http://karthwine.tumblr.com/post/114506938852/pairing-yu-yosuke-rating-g-word-count-800)

The train station was quiet as always, but the pounding in Yosuke’s chest was deafening and ceaseless. The others were saying their goodbyes, some tearfully, but his ears felt like they were filled with cotton; the only sounds he could hear were muffled by his swimming mind. He thought it wouldn’t be this bad, he _swore_ to himself it wouldn’t be this bad but his best friend was leaving and what was he gonna do now?  
It was only when Yu says his name for the third time that Yosuke snapped out of his daze with a start. “Yosuke?” he asked. “Are you okay? What’s going on?”  
The color drained from Yosuke’s face as he turned to Yu. “Nothing,” he lied, faking a smile. “I’m fine. Promise.” He could tell Yu didn’t buy it one bit, but the gods must have been looking after him because the other boy didn’t pester him any further. In fact, it was a long while- or what seemed like it- until Yu spoke again.  
“My train is coming,” he said hesitantly, shuffling his feet. “The others have already said their goodbyes, so I guess…”  
“This is it?” Yosuke finished for him. “I guess it is.” He was doing his best to keep from crying, but this is how it always goes; he thinks he’s found the best, most loyal friend ever… and they leave, find someone new. He knew it was different this time- in his brain, Yosuke knew that Yu wouldn’t leave Inaba if he didn’t have to- but the ache in his chest was all too depressingly familiar.   
And then, as if reading his mind, Yu tilted Yosuke’s chin up with two fingers and looked down at him, holding his gaze steady until Yosuke met his eyes. “Yosuke,” he said calmly, “I’m not leaving forever. That’s a promise.”  
The other boy blinked in surprise, not at the words, but the way Yu said it. He’s not lying, Yosuke thought to himself, and he gave an involuntary sigh of relief. “Nobody’s ever said that to me before,” he blurted, face reddening with shame, though he didn’t quite know why.  
Yu frowned, and he looked almost _heartbroken_ , Yosuke thought to himself. And then he realized that their lips were inches apart, and Yu’s were slightly parted and he was leaning in, and Yosuke had never been more terrified in his life.   
Yosuke took a step back, withdrawing in on himself, and bit his lip as he cursed himself for being such a fucking coward. “I’m sorry,” he choked out. “I’m sorry, I’m so stupid.”  
But Yu took a step forward with him, and suddenly Yosuke was pulled into a warm embrace. The tension left his body and he collapsed into Yu’s arms, sniffling as tears seeped from his eyes. “Yosuke,” Yu said softly, “You’re not stupid. I think you’re one of the smartest people I’ve ever met.”  
“Really?” Yosuke asked, voice muffled by the fabric of Yu’s light jacket. “You mean it?”  
“Of course I mean it,” Yu answered. “Yosuke, look at me,” and the other boy did, tentatively.  
Yosuke didn’t get a chance to ask what’s going on before Yu’s lips were pressed against his cheek in a chaste kiss. They were warm and slightly chapped, and they were gone far too soon, leaving Yosuke in a daze. He touched the spot Yu’s lips met his skin, eyes wide in disbelief. “Yu-”  
But Yu had already turned around, bag slung over his shoulder as he approached the train that Yosuke didn’t realize had arrived. “Yu!” Yosuke cried, running after him as fast as he could as panic clutched at his chest. _"Yu!"_  
Yu whirled around in surprise just as Yosuke caught up to him and, in a rush of bravery, pressed their lips together. Startled, Yu stiffened at Yosuke’s touch. “Yosuke, what-”  
Yosuke broke away and looked up at Yu, face pale with guilt. “Shit, partner, I’m sorry, I just…” He closed his eyes tight in concentration. “I… really like you.” Yosuke clenched his fists, palms sweaty from nerves, and turned away. “It’s whatever.”  
Yu laid a gentle hand on Yosuke’s shoulder. “Yosuke,” he murmured, “I like you, too.” Smiling softly, he took one of Yosuke’s hands and clasped it in his. “I have to go, but I’ll come back, I promise.”  
Yosuke sniffled and wiped his eyes, but when he turned back to Yu, he was grinning brightly. “I’ll be waiting for you.”  
Yu wordlessly returned Yosuke’s smile, and he held the other boy’s hand for a moment before turning back to the train.   
Yosuke watched him go, still sniffling.


End file.
